movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobey magurie
Early lifeEdit Maguire was born in Santa Monica, California, to Wendy (née Brown), a secretary turned screenwriter and producer, and Vincent Maguire, a construction worker and cook. He has four half-brothers.1 One of his paternal great-grandfathers was Austrian, and a great-grandmother was Puerto Rican.2 His parents, 18 and 20 years old, were unmarried at the time of his birth; the two married and subsequently divorced when Maguire was two.3 Maguire spent much of his childhood moving from town to town, living with each parent and other family members.4 During his childhood, Maguire entertained the idea of becoming a chef and to that end wanted to enroll in a home economics class as a sixth grader. His mother offered him US$100 to take a drama class instead, and Tobey agreed.5 The nomadic nature of his school-age years began to take a toll on Maguire emotionally, and finally, after another relocation for his freshman year, Maguire dropped out of high school and did not return. Instead, he pursued an acting career.6 By 2000, Maguire had obtained his GED, noting that during his school days, "I wasn't doing school; I was showing up, but...not really giving myself."7 CareerEdit Early career Maguire's first appearance in a feature film was in 1989's The Wizard. He plays one of Lucas Barton's goons (one of three competitors at a video game competition) and had no lines. Maguire initially worked as a child actor in the early 1990s, often playing roles much younger than his chronological age; as late as 2002, Maguire was still playing teenagers while in his mid-20s. He appeared in a variety of commercials and TV and movie roles, working opposite such actors as Chuck Norris (Walker, Texas Ranger), Roseanne Barr (Roseanne), and Tracey Ullman (Tracey Takes On...). Eventually, Maguire was cast as the lead in the FOX TV series Great Scott!, which was cancelled five weeks later. During many of his auditions, Maguire found himself auditioning for roles opposite another rising actor, Leonardo DiCaprio. The pair quickly became friends and made an informal pact to help each other get parts in their movies/TV shows/other projects. For example, both auditioned for the same part in the 1990 TV series based on the 1989 comedy Parenthood. DiCaprio was cast, and Maguire later got a guest role at least partly on DiCaprio's recommendation. The same scenario played itself out during casting for the 1993 movie This Boy's Life (featuring Robert De Niro as the lead); DiCaprio got the main teen role (coincidentally, the character was named "Toby") and Maguire got a part as one of Toby's friends. By the mid-1990s, Maguire was working steadily but was also becoming involved in the hard-partying lifestyle of some of his fellow young actors. In 1995, Maguire requested director Allan Moyle to release him from his part in the movie Empire Records. Moyle agreed, and all of Maguire's scenes were deleted from the final film.8 Maguire then sought help for a drinking problem from Alcoholics Anonymous; he has been sober ever since.9 As part of his recovery from alcoholism and learning to deal with his self-described "addictive and compulsive nature",9 Maguire changed his career path slightly in order to obtain roles where he and DiCaprio would not always be in competition for the same part, and the move paid off when he got the role of Paul Hood, a teenage boarding school student whose narration anchors the action in Ang Lee's 1997 film, The Ice Storm. This led to a variety of lead roles in films such as Pleasantville, The Cider House Rules, and Wonder Boys. In the 1998 film Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas he portrayed a hitchhiker who meets Raoul Duke and Dr. Gonzo during their drive to Las Vegas.10 In Ride with the Devil (1999), Maguire portrayed Jakob Roedel, opposite Jewel Kilcher. Here he played the son of a unionist German immigrant who joins his southern friends in the Missouri riders, avenging the atrocities committed against Missourians by Kansas Jayhawkers and redleggers.11 In 2001, Maguire took a role that featured his youthful-sounding voice, a beagle puppy named Lou, in the family movie Cats & Dogs.12 Spider-Man Maguire greets fans at Spider-Man 3 premiere In 2002, Maguire starred in Spider-Man, based on the popular Marvel Comics superhero. The film was a major success and quickly shot Maguire to stardom. He reprised the role in the sequels Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007), and has also provided the voice of Spider-Man for the video game adaptations of the films. All three movies went on to be part of the highest grossing movies each year.131415 Maguire's performance as Spider-Man earned him some glowing reviews. For instance, Mark Caro of the Chicago Tribune wrote that "with his big, round, soulful eyes, Maguire always has been able to convey a sense of wonder, and his instinct for understatement also serves him well here." Due to script and production complications, a proposed fourth Spider-Man movie did not materialize. Sony has rebooted the franchise, and has focused on a younger Spider-Man (played by Andrew Garfield) as Peter Parker is still in high school in the movie; Garfield has a more youthful appearance than Maguire.16 The film, titled The Amazing Spider-Man, was released on July 3, 2012. Later career Maguire solidified his stardom in 2003, with a leading role as the jockey John M. "Red" Pollard in Seabiscuit, about the famous racehorse Seabiscuit.17 In 2006, Maguire starred in his first villainous role as Corporal Patrick Tully opposite George Clooney and Cate Blanchett in Steven Soderbergh's The Good German, based on the Joseph Kanon novel of the same name.18 He is also a producer whose production credits include 25th Hour (2002), Whatever We Do (2003), and Seabiscuit (2003), for which he served as executive producer.19 In 2008, Maguire made a cameo appearance in the action comedy film Tropic Thunder as a gay 18th century20 monk with his eye on Father O'Malley (Kirk Lazarus, the character played by Robert Downey, Jr. in Tropic Thunder) in the faux trailer for Satan's Alley. Maguire was a last-minute replacement in the role, and due to previously-scheduled commitments was only available to be on set for two hours to film his scenes.21 Near the end of Tropic Thunder, it is revealed that Maguire's character has been nominated for a Best Actor Oscar for Satan's Alley, which he loses. In 2009, he starred alongside Jake Gyllenhaal and Natalie Portman in the Jim Sheridan-directed war drama Brothers as Sam Cahill, a prisoner of war who returns from Afghanistan and starts believing that his wife has become romantically involved with his brother. He received critical acclaim and a Golden Globe nomination for his performance in the film. Of the nomination, Maguire said, "I had no expectation about getting a nomination, but I was watching nonetheless. My wife and my son got really excited. I was sort of surprised – I was like, 'Oh, wow.' And I couldn't hear the latter part of my name." 22 Maguire and DiCaprio once again performed together, in Baz Luhrmann's remake of The Great Gatsby; DiCaprio played the title role, while Maguire played the story's narrator, Nick Carraway.23 The movie was released in America on May 10, 2013.24 Future career As of November 2007, Warner Bros. has plans to fast-track a movie based on the 1980s anime series Robotech. Maguire is producing the film through his Maguire Entertainment and is eying the lead role in what the studio plans on being a tent-pole sci-fi franchise. "We are very excited to bring 'Robotech' to the big screen", Maguire said. "There is a rich mythology that will be a great foundation for a sophisticated, smart and entertaining film..." The decision was said to have been made due to the enormous success of the Transformers film adaptation, which grossed $690 million during the summer of 2007.25 Maguire is attached to produce Afterburn, a science fiction movie based on the comic book Red 4 by Paul Ens and Scott Chitwood. Neal Moritz's Original Films is also producing, and Relativity is in talks to board the project, about treasure hunters in a post-Apocalyptic Earth looking for artifacts from human civilization. It has been announced that Gerard Butler is in negotiations to star in the film and Antoine Fuqua is in talks to direct.26 Maguire's company is also co-producing an adaptation of a mystery novel by Isaac Adamson called Tokyo Suckerpunch with Sony Pictures. The film will star Maguire in the role of American reporter Billy Chaka, who investigates the murder of a Japanese friend in Tokyo.27 Anne Hathaway has also been confirmed for the film.28 Personal lifeEdit Maguire with his wife, Jennifer Meyer Maguire has been a vegetarian since 1992 and in 2009 became a vegan.293031 PETA declared him the World's Sexiest Vegetarian in 2002.32 He often makes changes in his diet to either gain or lose weight for movie roles; for example, he dramatically decreased his calorie intake for Seabiscuit followed by a rapid increase to regain weight for Spider-Man 2.33 Maguire has been sober since the age of 19 after experiencing "some difficulty" with alcohol in his late teens.34 In an article for Premiere magazine, Sam Raimi confirmed the long-standing rumor that Maguire and his Spider-Man co-star Kirsten Dunst had "a thing" going on during the 2001 shooting of the first film. As Raimi explained for the article, "I'm so dumb, because I met with them for dinner one night during the shooting to talk about the next day's scenes. And I go, 'Okay, well, that's it for the meeting.' And then I ask Kirsten, 'Can I drive you home?' And they look at each other and she goes, 'No, no, I'm going to play a game of Touch 10 with Tobey.' I don't know, it was some game. I thought, 'That's weird. She's got to work tomorrow.'"35 Maguire met jewelry designer Jennifer Meyer in 2003 while he was shooting the movie Seabiscuit at Universal Studios, and became engaged in April 2006. Their daughter Ruby Sweetheart Maguire was born on November 10, 2006.36 Ruby's middle name comes from a childhood nickname of Meyer's given to her by her grandmother, who died a few months before Ruby's birth.37 The couple married on September 3, 2007, in Kona, Hawaii.38 Their second child, son Otis Tobias Maguire, was born on May 8, 2009.39 In 2004, Maguire took up tournament poker. He has finished in the money in several events and has been tutored by poker professional Daniel Negreanu. Maguire can be seen on ESPN's coverage of the 2005, 2006, and 2007 World Series of Poker Main Event Championship. Moreover, professional poker player Phil Hellmuth said during the June 28, 2007, episode of Poker After Dark that Tobey has won $10 million by playing poker in Hollywood.40 Maguire played in the 2007 World Series of Poker. He survived days 1a, 2a, and 3 but was eliminated in 292nd place on the fourth day, taking $39,445 in prize money.41 FilmographyEdit Year Title Role Notes 1989 Rodney Dangerfield: Opening Night at Rodney's Place Boy No. 3 Television film 1989 The Wizard Goon uncredited 1990 Tales from the Whoop: Hot Rod Brown Class Clown Hot Rod Brown Television film 1990 1st & Ten Chad Television program Episode: "If I Didn't Play Football" 1991 Eerie, Indiana Tripp McConnell Television program Episode: "The Dead Letter" 1991 Roseanne Jeff Television program Episode: "Valentine's Day" 1992 Wild and Crazy Kids Himself Television program 1992 Great Scott! Scott Melrod Television program Nominated – Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor in a New Television Series 1993 This Boy's Life Chuck Bolger 1994 Healer Teenager 1994 Revenge of the Red Baron Jimmy Spencer 1994 Walker, Texas Ranger Duane Parsons Television program Episode: "The Prodigal Son" 1994 Spoils of War Martin Television film 1994 S.F.W. Al 1994 A Child's Cry for Help Peter Lively Television film 1995 Empire Records Andre Scenes were deleted from the final film, but Maguire still remains in the closing credits. 1996 Joyride J.T. 1996 Seduced by Madness Chuck Borchardt Television film 1996 Duke of Groove Rich Cooper Television film 1997 The Ice Storm Paul Hood 1997 Deconstructing Harry Harvey Stern 1998 Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas The Hitchhiker 1998 Pleasantville David Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor 1999 Ride with the Devil Jake Roedel 1999 The Cider House Rules Homer Wells Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture 2000 Wonder Boys James Leer Toronto Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated – Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actor 2001 Don's Plum Ian 2001 Cats & Dogs Lou the Beagle Voice only 2002 Spider-Man Peter Parker/Spider-Man Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor - Drama/Action Adventure Teen Choice Award for Choice Lip Lock (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Chemistry (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - Saturn Award for Best Actor Nominated - MTV Movie Award for Best Male Performance MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Male Butt Kicker Nominated - SFX Award for Best SF or Fantasy Film Actor 2003 Seabiscuit Red Pollard Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture 2004 Spider-Man 2 Peter Parker/Spider-Man Saturn Award for Best Actor Nominated - Empire Award for Best Actor Nominated - People's Choice Award for Favorite Male Action Movie Star Nominated - People's Choice Award for Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor 2006 The Good German Corporal Patrick Tully 2007 Spider-Man 3 Peter Parker/Spider-Man Nominated - Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor - Action Adventure Nominated - Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Dance Nominated - Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Lip Lock (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Rumble (with James Franco, Topher Grace and Thomas Haden Church) Nominated - National Movie Award for Best Performance by a Male Scream Award for Best Superhero Nominated - People's Choice Award for Favorite On-Screen Match-Up (with Kirsten Dunst) Nominated - MTV Movie Award for Best Fight (with James Franco) 2008 Tropic Thunder Himself Cameo appearance 2009 Brothers Sam Cahill Nominated – Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama Nominated – Saturn Award for Best Actor Nominated – Prism Award for Performance in a Feature Film 2011 The Details Jeff Webber 2013 The Great Gatsby Nick Carraway 2013 Labor Day Older Henry Wheeler 2014 The Spoils of Babylon Devon TV miniseries 2014 Pawn Sacrifice Bobby Fischer Producer Year Title Notes 2002 25th Hour 2003 Whatever We Do 2003 Seabiscuit executive producer 2011 Country Strong 2011 Seeking Justice 2012 Rock of Ages 2014 Pawn Sacrifice 2015 Z for Zachariah Video gamesEdit Year Title Role Notes 2002 Spider-Man: The Game Peter Parker/Spider-Man Video game (voice) 2004-2005 Spider-Man 2: The Game Peter Parker/Spider-Man Video game (voice) 2007 Spider-Man 3: The Game Peter Parker/Spider-Man Video game (voice) ReferencesEdit "Maguire's Mother Launches Asian Sex Trade Crusade". ContactMusic. August 24, 2006. Retrieved August 24, 2006. "Evidence for some ancestors of Maguire". Retrieved August 11, 2013. "Tobey Maguire: Eyes right for a tired superhero"link, Belfast Telegraph May 4, 2007. Tobey Maguire: A tired superherolink, The Independent, published April 27, 2007; retrieved May 1, 2007. Tobey Maguire: A Thoughtful Spider-Man, published May 2, 2002; retrieved May 1, 2007. Interview: Tobey Maguire, published May 4, 2007; retrieved May 14, 2007. Tobey Maguire – bold in sticking to the subtle, low-key roleslink, published March 10, 2000; retrieved May 14, 2007. Men of the Week in Entertainment; retrieved May 14, 2007. Tobey Maguire Reveals AA Meetings, published April 12, 2007; retrieved May 14, 2007. Blair, Andrew. "Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas". Retrieved 18 June 2013. Ebert, Roger (December 17, 1999). "Ride with the Devil". Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Cats & Dogs (2001)". Amazon. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Spider-Man 3". boxofficemojo. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Spider-Man 2". boxofficemojo. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Spider-Man". /boxofficemojo. Retrieved 18 June 2013. Raimi, Maguire Out of 'Spider-Man 4' "Tobey Maguire Talks About "Seabiscuit"". About.com. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Tobey Maguire to star in The Good German". Movie Web. April 21, 2005. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Tobey Maguire- Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved 18 June 2013. "Tobey Maguire". Retrieved June 18, 2013. Tropic Thunder-(Filmmaker Commentary by Ben Stiller, Justin Theroux, Stuart Cornfeld, Jeff Man, John Toll, and Greg Hayden) (Blu-ray Disc). DreamWorks. March 3, 2013. Event occurs at 2:45. "Stars React to Golden Globe Nominations". CBS News. 2010-02-23. Retrieved 2012-01-10. Vineyard, Jennifer (5/6/13). "A Very Thoughtful Tobey Maguire on The Great Gatsby, Mental Health, and On-Set Injuries". vulture.com. Retrieved June 18, 2013. Mendelson, Scott (5/12/2013). "Weekend Box Office: 'The Great Gatsby' Opens To $51 Million, 'Star Trek Into Darkness' Debuts Overseas To $31 Million". Forbes. Retrieved June 18, 2013. "Maguire, WB attack the big screen with 'Robotech'". The Hollywood Reporter. September 7, 2007. Archived from the original on September 10, 2007. Retrieved September 12, 2007. Sneider, Jeff (November 15, 2010). "Gerard Butler to Star in Tobey Maguire-Produced 'Afterburn'". TheWrap.com. Retrieved November 21, 2010. Connelly, Brendon (June 1, 2009). "Anne Hathaway To Edit, Romance Tobey Maguire in Tokyo Suckerpunch". slashfilm.com. Retrieved June 18, 2013. Parks, Tim (June 2, 2009). "Hathaway joins Maguire on 'Suckerpunch'". digitalspy. Retrieved June 18, 2013. Stein, Ruthe (November 29, 2009). "Jim Sheridan directs 'Brothers'". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved November 25, 2009. "Australians yet to thank Tobey Maguire for their vegetarian butcher". MSNBC.com. January 30, 2013. Retrieved April 22, 2013.